Mary Goldenweek
“I’m Maaaaary, she’s Aaaaapril, we’re cousins, but we’re kinda like sisters!” -Mary (src) Mary Goldenweek (originally from Ib) is April Goldenweek's cousin from Germany. She is 10 years old, 3 years younger than April. Her parents were Alvin and Rosa Goldenweek. Nextgen Series Background “If the Creator of an Imaginary Friend dies, the Friend fades away. This is because they have no mind or heart to be connected to any longer. I will not let that happen, Mary. I will see to it that the world knows you. I will let everyone come to look at you. Your smile and soul alone will make everybody love you, even if you’re a painting. They will want to believe you are real… then, it will happen. You will live for a very long time, as long as people remember and love you. Because you are more than just imaginary, Mary. You are… my precious daughter. I love you.” -Weiss Guertena (src) Mary was the last painting ever made by the German artist, Weiss Guertena. He devoted more love to her creation than any of his others, so Mary developed a real soul, sentience, and human-like form. Unfortunately, Guertena was ill, and after Mary was completed, he passed away. Mary's portrait was hung in the Guertena Gallery, but because she wasn't deemed very interesting, she was stored in the basement. Mary remained trapped in the cursed gallery, despairing over how much she wanted to be a real person like her father wanted. She began to create blue dolls to interact with. Her very latest doll was made of materials she collected from people who wandered into, and escaped this cursed gallery. She named the doll April, her big sister, who looked more human-like than any other doll. Mary played with and had lots of fun with April, but her despair over being alone rekindled, and she cried. One day, a girl named Ib and a man named Garry got lost in the gallery. Mary befriended them, posing as a real human like them, and grew close with Ib while secretly planning to kill Garry and take his place. Unfortunately, Garry discovered her secret, so Mary was forced to trap them in her Toy Box. Mary loudly told them of her misery, being alone with no one else, being so different from the other monstrous paintings. Ib felt pity and tried to comfort her, and when Garry tried to follow the gesture, Mary swiped his rose and began plucking it. Garry fought her, and tossed his lighter to Ib to burn Mary's portrait. April saved her creator, and Mary was able to kill Garry. She ran to the Fabricated World mural, only to be stopped by Ib, who insisted they try to help Garry. Mary stated that it was too late, and to her dismay, Ib chose to stay behind. Mary and April entered the portal and became real humans. Mary's age reduced to 4 years old, while April was seven, now Mary's older cousin. Mary's parents became Alvin and Rosa Goldenweek, a rich family in Germany. One day, April joined the Kids Next Door, and Mary was sad that she had to move to Gobi's Desert. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mary comes to visit her cousin at Water 7, arriving by Sea Train to meet April and Sector W7. She makes quick friends with the team and expresses fun qualities she likes about them. When Sector V and Sugar require a ride to Solana Galaxy, Mary joins both sectors on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. They go to Electrodrome, where Mary and April party on the dance floor, even though "now's not the time." After Meloetta joins them, they head for Symphonia, where Mary compliments Haruka's purple rose and asks if she plays "Loves Me, Loves Me Not." On Symphonia, Mary and Sheila try to take part in La Melody Extravaganza, but their loud, terrible singing makes their performance short-lived. Mary and the others fall unconscious during Chernabog's attack, but after Sugar defeats him, the heroes leave Symphonia. Mary questions why April and co. go on these missions with great risks of dying, but they try to tell her it's their jobs as operatives to protect everyone. After they see the Star Train kidnap Maddy and friends, Mary participates in invading it. She works with April to beat numerous enemies with their art powers. They all make it to Car 2, where the Team Gnik members introduce their selves, but escape the villains to save Maddy in Car 3. While waiting for Chimney's R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., it suddenly disappears, but when Aisa informs them, Mary finds the shrunken train first inside the cargo hold - much to Tiny Chimney's horror. Mr. Dark and Plankton ambush them, and when Space Mama separates Mary from April, Mr. Dark appears before the former himself. He reveals that he knows what Mary "really is", thanks to his acquaintance in the Dream Realm, but Chimney attacks Mr. Dark before he could capture her. She carries Chimney and her train as they regroup with Sector V before escaping the Star Train on Mobius Dick. Aisa and Mary play with the shrunken Chimney before going to sleep. Mobius drops them on Peoples α, where they meet Professor Büe, who takes them to his laboratory in the desert. After Zach Murphy "destroys" Chimney in a blender, only for her and her train to be barfed out of Mason, Mary questioned why the train came out of his mouth. April replies boys have a different diet than them. They use the train to head back to Earth, where Mary helps carry April's paintings to her room. Mary wants April to come back to Germany and leave the KND, but April declines this. She comforts Mary when the latter is still pondering over what Mr. Dark said (which she only referred as "something creepy"). Mary becomes happy when April takes her out for macaroons. Later, April calls Cheren and tells him of Mary's skills and help, recommending her for training. Mary accompanies Sector W7 on the mission to the Arlen, Texas, NFL Stadium. She and April battle Boomhauer, and after their victory, Mary steals a remote control from Boomhauer's room. She shows it to her friends after they get back to the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Gonbe curiously presses the remote, causing the stadium to explode via the Darkness Bomb. The next day, Mary and Sector W7 fight in the Battle of Washington, during which Mary draws Green Crayon on GUN troops. The next day, Mary attends the funeral of Nigel Uno. She mentions to Cheren that he's one of April's friends, and April's friends are her friends. Mary asks if Cheren really loved his father, to which he replies he didn't spend as much time with him as he should've. Mary turns away and says nothing. After the funeral, Mary has another nightmare about the mysterious art gallery. Mr. Dark appears in her dream and questions how her father "figured it out." After looking at a strange portrait of a lavender-haired man, Mary awakens in April's house. She tells her that she had the dream again, to which April replies she had it, too. They go up to the treehouse, where Apis shows Mary the game Zelda: Spirit Tracks, teaching her how to play it. Mary later shows the team a picture of her parents, and Apis comments how her parents don't look like her. Mary accompanies April to her room as the latter lies down for a nap. After April wakes up, she excitedly wishes for them all to visit the Guertena Gallery in Germany, where she and Mary last went together before April left. Mary has concerns about the gallery, but passes them off to make April happy. The team flies the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. to Mary's mansion in Germany, where they introduce her parents to the W7 friends. After they have lunch, the parents agree to take them to the Guertena Gallery. The girls sleep over at Mary's mansion, and when they all go to sleep, Mary cuddles with April. Mary says that she had fun on the missions, and will be sad when April and friends leave after visiting the gallery, though April suggests she joins the KND. They go to sleep as Mary feels worried about tomorrow. The next morning, Mary plays with her new friends some more before her parents drive them to the gallery. Mary ends up lost as everyone else disappears. She wanders to a Violet Area and finds a yellow rose and orange rose, which she gives to Chimney after finding her. When headless statues and Canvas Ladies try to attack them, Mary cries and runs away. She ends up cornered by the many artworks, begging them to leave her alone as she internally says that she isn't one of them. The Lady in Yellow welcomes Mary back to the gallery. Mary is invited to a party of artworks and dolls, who all try to tell Mary she came from this place. Mary heavily denies the claim, crying in despair. Chimney bursts in to rescue her, so Mary runs off, leaving her to fight the monsters. Mary finds Apis and Aisa in the Brown Area, where she heals Aisa's rose in a vase. The three girls try to search for a key downstairs, but when the key proves out of reach, they search for other means. Mary finds the Fisherman painting caught a valve, and she takes and places the valve in its empty painting. Mary later finds a book called A Girl's Demise, telling of a girl (Ib) who got lost in an art gallery. She stares at this book for a while, and Apis and Aisa to go downstairs without her. Mary finds all her friends downstairs, April and Ib among them. When April reveals the truth about both of them, Mary admits to remembering her true identity. When April tries to reason that they need to stay here so Ib and Garry can be free, Mary runs off crying. She makes the conclusion that she needs to kill Garry for good, so she won't have to stay. She encounters Garry in the room where her painting once hanged, and begins to attack him with her palette knife. The W7 members arrive, and when Mary is about to burn Garry's painting with the lighter, Chimney stops and fights her. During the fight, Mary tries to kill Garry, but Chimney prevents her. Mary eventually stops fighting and begins to cry, proclaiming how she wants to be free. Ib and the W7 members comfort Mary, promising they'll always remember her. Mary later realizes that Ib still has her rose, meaning if Ib is still alive, then both April and Mary shouldn't be real. Garry recovers and runs away, and the group chases him to the main gallery to find a stairway that Mary doesn't remember. They explore the gallery's secret dungeon and locate a secret chamber where Weiss Guertena himself sits. Mary is happy to see her father again, and Guertena reveals to have sacrificed himself long ago, so that Mary could be free. This Nobody of his came into being when April took his place, the same way Mary took Garry's place. Guertena reveals his plan to make the W7 members into paintings, and Mary protests against this plan. She admits that it's wrong to force them to stay there, and will sacrifice herself for Garry. They battle the Nobody Guertena and Garry, during which Ib talks Garry back to his senses. In the end, Mary and Ib shove Guertena into the Fabricated World mural, causing him to fade away in the real world. Mary apologizes to Ib and Garry for what she did and, against Ib's wishes, sacrifices her rose. Her friends cry over Mary's dead body, and leave the cursed gallery. In the real world, they find Mary's painting in the basement, and she is smiling and crying. The friends remember Mary and begin to cry over her some more. They find a secret hatch behind Mary's portrait and follow it to a chamber with a Poneglyph. Two days later, Sector W7 breaks into the gallery and steals Mary's painting, bringing it to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Mary is able to leave her canvas and move around freely. She is greeted by Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco, and Mary is excited to see April, Ib, and their friends. Mary thanks them all for this, and promises to become a KND operative in the future, as does Ib. She waves them good-bye as they leave Foster's. In A Mary Time in Foster's, Mary wakes up in her new room after her first night sleeping at Foster's. She meets Wilt outside her room, questioning how he became broken. Blooregard Q. Kazoo appears and introduces himself to Mary, proclaiming that he's the best Imaginary Friend ever. Bloo takes her down to the dining room to stuff himself with dessert, and Mary mimics his actions, against Frankie Foster's wishes. They later go to Frankie's office and have a burping contest through the PA system. Frankie bursts in to stop them, and Bloo throws a powder bomb at the floor to swallow the room in smoke. He and Mary do not escape before it clears (thinking it would teleport), so they jump out the window afterwards. Bloo takes Mary up to the arcade, where they find Peas attempting to play the game, Jetpac. Peas uses Mary to play the game, giving her instructions. In the end, Mary gets a higher score than Bloo, much to the latter's anger. Bloo takes Mary to Coco's room, where Bloo rides the bird Friend while Mary opens all her eggs to find racecar keys. In the end, Bloo finds a set of keys, and excitedly drags Mary off to Mark's Auto Shop. He is disappointed to hear that they don't sell racecars, but he finds that Mary did not come with him. At Foster's, Mary was worried about stepping outside the house, in fear of disappearing. She tells this to Frankie, who questions why Mary didn't go with Bloo. Mary then explains her backstory. Frankie tells her about Bloo's troublesome nature, and that Mary could make friends by talking to the other Creations. Mary is afraid to because they look like monsters, so Frankie decides to take Mary shopping with her. They go to the mall, where Mary tries on a series of clothes, and later walks out with a new lively outfit. Frankie then takes her to Salon De Sisse to wash her hair, during which Mary questions the various elements of a salon. They later go to the park as Mary runs around happily. Frankie points out that Mary hasn't faded away like she feared, implying that April is the reason Mary still exists. Frankie mentions how Mary will never age, and Mary is saddened at this fact. Frankie comforts her, then gets Mary to climb the tall rock in the park. Frankie gets a call from the police station, saying Bloo broke in to find a racecar. She takes Mary over there to get him, and Mary picks up to study a gun. Frankie yells at her to put it down, saying it kills people. After she takes her and Bloo home, Mary is still contemplating those words. She thinks how bad guys kill people, and how April's friends were fighting bad guys. She remembers how bad guys killed Cheren's dad, and Cheren is her friend because he's April's friend. She vows to join the Kids Next Door to help them stop the bad people. Suddenly, they hear a noise outside, and rush out to the Extremeasaur cage. Sunni Chariton stumbles out, having just "made a new friend." Mary is later brought to the Dream Realm along with other "Backstory Characters" to try and help Madotsuki recover from her trauma. Since Madotsuki was not ready yet, Mary returned to Foster's. She and Ib are later brought by April to Moonbase to see Garry's beaten form, after CP10 attacked him. During her stay at Foster's, Mary forms a Creative License with Sunni, who was confided in Mary's history. When Sunni goes to Midway Peak, she summons Mary and Peas to join her on the adventure. They find Cheren and return his Sacred Treasures before they go to confront Morgan. Mary aids them in the battle and is almost killed by Morgan, but Sunni takes the hit for her. Mary declines Sunni's offer to send her home, as she doesn't want to leave without her friends. After they defeat Morgan, King Andrew destroys Midway Peak in his attempt to kill them all, but Mikaela Chariton saves them. Mary learns that King Andrew is the bad guy who killed Cheren's dad. Mika warps them all out of there, and they imprison Morgan on Moonbase. Mary returns to the Dream Realm as she and Team Flashback" start to play with Madotsuki and make friends. Mary is later summoned by Sunni to help in the fight with Jennifer Bush. Mary colors her soles with Shock Crayon to run lightning fast and catch up with Jenny. She grabs onto Jenny and tries to steer her into Andrew, who freezes them in time, allowing Sunni to catch the lightspeed Jenny. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Mary participates in the "Cook It Up" game, drawing crayon food that tasted better than April's paint food. In The Horrorverse, Mary dressed up as a candy for the Halloween party, saying how it was weird to give candy to candy. Vweeb cautioned her about dressing as candy. In Sector $, Mary is met with a robot girl named Penny. She takes Penny to Foster's and teaches her that coloring the walls is okay. They are KO'ed by Nagisa and Killua in their assassination game. Battles *Mary and April vs. Ib and Garry. *Siege on Star Train. **Mary and April Goldenweek vs. Space Mama. **Mary vs. Mr. Dark. *Mary and April vs. Boomhauer. *Battle of Washington. *Mary vs. Garry and Chimney. *Sector W7 vs. Weiss Guertena. *Mary, Sunni, and Cheren vs. Morgan Uno. *Sunni Chariton vs. Jennifer Bush (assisted). *Field Day! **Cook It Up. Origin Main article: Mary In Ib, Mary met Ib and Garry in the cursed gallery, claiming to be a real girl, but it is later revealed she is one of Guertena's paintings. Mary attempts to kill Garry and take his place in the real world. In one ending, Mary succeeds and becomes Ib's sister. In other endings, Mary's canvas is burned and she is killed. One ending depicts her escaping to the real world without sacrificing either Ib or Garry, resulting in Mary fading into darkness as she drowns in fear and loneliness. Appearance Mary has messy golden hair and blue eyes. She wears a dark-green dress that ends at her knees, with a white collar and blue neckerchief, and white cuffs. She wears black knee-high socks and green slip-on school shoes. She carries a briefcase of art supplies. At night, she wears a light-green gown. After shopping with Frankie Foster, Mary now wears a short green shirt that shows her belly, a white and green-striped skirt, white running shoes, and has her hair in a ponytail. When going swimming, she wears a green two-piece swimsuit. Personality Mary is a fun and perky girl who loves her cousin and is quick to make friends. She took delight quickly to Sector W7 and their qualities (most of which are the qualities Chimney finds annoying), and finds everything adoring about the world around her. This is due to the fact she has little knowledge of the real world, having only read about things in books. For that reason, Mary is curious about everything, like how escalators are stairs that move, or if laundry rooms are salons for clothes. Her favorite color is blue, so she loves the sea and sky, and she loves to draw, always carrying with her crayons and art supplies. Her favorite food is macaroons, as she cheers excitedly when they go to get some. After accompanying April on a KND mission, she began to feel concerned for her, questioning why they do these things with a risk of dying. She even wanted April to leave the KND and return to Germany. During her time as a painting, Mary longed to be in the outside world. She dreamed of having lots of friends, eating lots of food, and going to lots of places. She believed that all the features she read about the real world, like ice or the sun, was magical. But as she was unable to leave, trapped for nearly a century, Mary was emotionally unstable, doing activities like picking the petals of her fabric roses (thinking of her father as she played "Loves Me, Loves Me Not"), stabbing mannequin heads, and creating a doll that she called her older sister. Because of the monstrous nature of the other Guertena creations, Mary felt like she didn't belong there, and feared of being as monstrous as they were. When Ib and Garry met her in the gallery, not knowing what she was, Mary tried to manipulate the former into thinking Garry was a painting, and was desperate to kill him somehow. She expressed her anger over being trapped there, and despite Ib trying to console her, she seized the chance to swipe Garry's rose and later kill him. She declined Ib's request for her to stay and try to help Garry, only caring about being free from the cursed gallery. Now that Mary is living at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, her memories of the gallery still haunt her, and she thinks that she does not fit in well with the other Imaginary Friends, as they look like monsters. Frankie Foster helped to lighten her mood, and after buying some new clothes, Mary feels even happier. After hearing from Frankie that guns kill people, Mary is reminded of all the bad stuff in the world, like the bad guys April and co. were fighting. Mary wishes to join the Kids Next Door and fight these bad guys. Abilities Mary loves to draw with crayon, though her drawings are equivalent to that of a toddler's. She carries a palette knife for self-defense. Her cousin, April splashes her paint on Mary's palette knife so she can spread the paint to enemies or targets. She carries an assortment of crayons in her briefcase, and each color has its own power. During her time as a painting, Mary created an army of blue, zombified dolls that could move and listen to her commands. One of these dolls was April, who became a real person alongside Mary herself after switching places with Ib and Garry. Mary could manipulate the structure of the Fabricated World, and because Guertena favorited her so much, Mary was capable of speaking English, while still understanding the monstrous language of her fellow creations. Crayon colors: *Light-blue - Ice Color; anything she colors this with will become cold or slippery. She can color the bottoms of her shoes to ski around, and April can swing her around before releasing to give Mary a boost of speed, easily allowing her to attack enemies with other colors. *Dark-blue - Wet Color; makes her targets become wet. *Orange - Flame Color; makes her targets feel incredibly hot. *Yellow - Electric Color; shocks targets. Mary can color it under her shoes and run lightning fast. *Green - Stink Color; makes targets smell horrible. *White - Glue Color; sticks onto targets, and sticks things to other targets. *Gray - Metal Color; makes targets heavy as metal. This can weigh flying objects down. Weaknesses Mary is unable to swim well, likely for similar reasons as April as it damages her art supplies. She is also a bad singer, but she can dance well. Stories She's Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights **A Mary Time in Foster's **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! (Chapter 2) *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Sector $ (cameo) Trivia *Gamewizard has considered the YouTuber, RPGMinx as Mary's voice actor, for her comical voice for the character during her Ib playthrough. Otherwise, Mary would be voiced by Hynden Walch. *It was pointed out by Dillon York that she looks like Carol Masterson, as they both have similar qualities. They are also both rich. *Mary and April's names were compared to the months, April and May. There is a character in The Witch's Ghost called April May, who looks like April. It's unknown if there's a connection. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Goldenweek Family Category:Creations Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Europeans Category:Reformed Villains